Fiery Denial
by Bluefox-chan
Summary: With Lily, everything was always fiery....


**Bluefox: **This fic was done for a community on LJ. Please enjoy! I plan on updating my other fics as soon as my internet decides it like me again 

* * *

**Title:** Fiery Denial  
**Author:** **Summary:** With Lily, everything was always fiery...  
**Challenge: **_Tales of Dogs and Scoundrels_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** ummm...use of an imagination? foolish wandwaving? the Potter Hair?  
**Word Count:** 982 

* * *

"James? You in here?"

Dark grey eyes surveyed the empty classroom with an impatient glance and an irritated grunt, Sirius Black turned around, having been unsuccessful in his search, and stormed down the deserted corridor. The hem of his school robes struggled to catch up with his furious pace; they fluttered in his wake. The seventh year Gryffindor rounded the corner and finally caught sight of his quarry. 

James was peeking around the corner to the corridor leading to the school library mumbling to himself. Sirius stopped three feet from his best friend and stared at James unmangabele hair.

"...and didn't even tell me. Why would they be meeting here? Maybe he tricked her? He has been looking shifty for days now..."

Siruis continued to look at James in disbelief. James continued to mumble into the castle wall he was spying from.

"...why didn't she tell me? I'm a level headed bloke. I wouldn't have been too upset. But to do this..."

Suddenly the Potter Heir made an about face and came face-to-face with Sirius. "Where have you been, Padfoot, my good man?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow in a very Severus-like fashion. "Where have I been?! Ive been plodding through the entire school looking for you!"

"...Sorry, I saw something and had to come check it out."

James hair seemed to be just as depressed as he was, the slight drooping of his hair testament to that. Sirius turned around and started walking back the way he had come, his best friend falling instep beside him.

"So what did Lily do _this_ time?"

* * *

Sirius stared in to the fire. James was in the armchair next to his, asleep. By now only those from Ravenclaw would be in the library.

The portrait hole was opened and Lily walked into common room, her fiery hair shining like a beacon.

"Where's James?" He had to admit, he liked the red lipstick she was wearing; it went well with her nails.

He pointed to the armchair, not saying a word just yet.

She smiled at the messy locks she could make out just over the back of the chair.

"Who where you tutoring?"

"Remus in Charms."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and scooted over so that she could sit down. James woke up.

"How did you know? I've been _trying_ to keep it a secret."

"James saw you in front of the library with him, I just wanted to know why you haven't said anything."

Lily smiled a secretive smile and stood up. James closed his eyes, his hair practically to be standing up in agitation.

With a quiet pop, a large black dog jumped off the couch and onto James.

As Lily walked up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, she laughed. James cursed at the dog and told him to get off. Padfoot continued to lick James face.

* * *

Even though the 3rd year Hufflepuff was looking at him in horrified fascination, Sirius couldn't help but peek around the bookshelf he was hiding around while giggling madly.

James, Lily and Remus sat around a library table supposedly going over Tuesdays Transfiguration notes for the review tomorrow. Sirius could tell from his hiding place that studying was not what was happening at their library table.

James was glaring at Remus and Lily over is glasses. His wild hair seemed to shift in an irate fashion, showing his pure annoyance at the situation. Lily was looking through her bag for what Sirius could only guess were the notes she needed to study. Lily could never find anything in that bag. Peter use to hide in it as Wormtail until he got almost got flattened by a crazed book she had stowed in there for safe keeping.

Her fiery hair kept falling into her bright green eyes. Her frustration was almost palpable. Sirius could tell she was about to go off like a blasting curse. Remus, who sat between James and Lily seemed to be trying to disappear into his open Transfiguration book. He seemed to be the only one trying to actually do anything study related. Silence hung over the three like a silencing charm.

Behind his hiding place, Sirius couldn't wait for the explosion he knew was coming. Instead he stumbled out of the library and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. He laughed all the way there.

* * *

Three days later found Sirius in a tree by the lake watching the Potter Heir banishing stones into the lake with his wand. Just as he was going to climb down and show him how it was truly done, he spotted a fiery mass of red hair. In her Hogwarts robes she looked like Lady Gryffindor herself.

"Why didn't you tell me if it was only a study date?" James's hair sagged in a depressed manner.

Lily smiled at James and for a moment Sirius forgot to breathe. 

"Remus didn't want you to think less of him, he asked me not to say anything." With a flick of her wand, Lily banished a stone into the lake. It went farther than all of James's attempts.

"I acted stupid again, didnt I?"

As if she was waiting for him to admit the obvious, she only smiled.

"No matter how much of an idiot you are, I will always love you James Potter."

The Potter Heir smiled brightly.

"Now that you finally realize the obvious, how about you go tell Remus that you're sorry?"

As Gryffindor's golden couple wandered back to the castle, arguing the whole way, Sirius couldn't help but wonder when their next fight would be. After all, everything Lily did had to be done with fiery passion.

Sirius jumped out of the tree and ran back to the castle. He had almost forgotten about his bet with Peter! Like he was going to let the guy off just because they were friends!

_Finis_

* * *


End file.
